


The List

by nanda (nandamai)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s05e10 Counterpoint, Gen, Hostage Situation, Humor, Nakedness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-01
Updated: 2000-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamai/pseuds/nanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Janeway finds herself in a compromising position, someone is going to pay. The question is — who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

Someone was going to suffer. Oh, yes. Someone would pay for this.

She hadn’t decided who, but the minute she got back to her ship … oh, someone would suffer. Mightily.

The Abeche, who had mysteriously fired on their landing party and then fled, and who now held her and Kashyk captive, were prime candidates.

But Kashyk, the idiot who had run off after them, was high on the list too. He didn’t seem to understand, yet, that his Devoran macho act was not quite the turn-on he thought it was.

Of course, she was the idiot who had gone after him. And his … what had he called it? … yoangi was, unfortunately, and as he had not so subtly hinted on numerous occasions, just as impressive as he thought it was.

Torture by humiliation. An original approach, at least.

They’d been dragged in here by seven Abeche men and two women. Their phasers had been snatched away. Their wrists tied high above their heads.

And their clothes torn off.

Then the questions began: who are you? what are you doing on our planet? why were you desecrating the chibaya fields? Her repeated response was that they were visitors who needed ore and that the Beraka, on the other side of the planet, had told them they were welcome. That they did not know they were offending anyone.

What she hadn’t said was that they could go ahead and kill Kashyk, because he was a pain in her assanyway. Always showing off, strutting around like a peacock, trying to get into her pants from the minute he’d set foot on her ship, dropping innuendoes at every opportunity. Not to mention royally fucking up an away mission that could still have been salvaged, putting both of their lives in danger, and leaving her crew in a position where they were going to have to risk themselves to rescue her.

Or not. She wasn’t sure about that last part. Did she really want any of them to see her, naked, tied to a wall, with a very clearly aroused Devoran not three meters away? Maybe it would be best if the Abeche just left them here to starve to death. Okay, then she’d be the one suffering, but that didn’t seem such a bad alternative at the moment.

She felt her eyes, of their own accord, roll upwards as the Abeche leader called out another question. This was without a doubt the most ridiculous situation she had ever been in. God damned delta quadrant. She should make them all suffer. Destroy the whole lot of them. So what if she didn’t have the firepower? A captain could dream …

The Abeche hadn’t liked any of her answers, and she didn’t know how to convince them she hadn’t meant any harm and would leave right away if they just freed her (and, she thought, possibly Kashyk). It didn’t help that the universal translator was struggling with their language, so she probably sounded, to them, like a p’tak on a bad day. Finally, one shouted at her that she was worthless, her species was worthless, they had displayed their lack of restraint in trespassing where they were not welcome, and they would both learn what restraint meant.

Then he gave her what she could only interpret as a cruel grin, and followed his comrades out the door.

If Kashyk knew what was good for him, she thought, he’d keep his mouth shut. But no. That was too much to wish for.

“Kathryn —”

“Don’t. Say. A. Word.”

“But I just —”

She gave him her best look of death, and for once he was smart enough to pay attention.

Damned Devoran. She should never have let him on her ship, never have agreed to his defection a second time, never, ever, ever have kissed him. Damned Devoran with his racist tendencies, his unworkable ideas, his unbearable ego, his … oh. Oh.

His … oh no. She’d forgotten what he’d called it again, she’d just thought of it a minute ago, why had she suddenly …

Oh.

Shit.

She felt her cheeks growing red. And she hated him for it. Hated all of them. She would line them all up and take them down, one by one. Chakotay was on her list now, too, for not getting her out of this mess before she ended up naked, tied to a wall, with a …

Wait. Was that phaser fire? It was. Phaser fire, and voices. Tuvok. The latch on the door opening. She heard herself shouting out commands before they were even in the room.

And then she remembered where she was. Who she was with. And what she was wearing.

Shit.

Oh, yes. Someone was going to suffer. She’d start at the top of the list …


End file.
